badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
He sees you when you're sleeping
Before I start I just want to wish you all a happy holidays. This was quite a traumatizing experience I had when I was young. Anyway get comfortable because this is going to be a very disturbing story. I always tell this story around christmas time to my friends and family and I thought this subreddit would love stuff like this so here It goes. It was christmas of 2008 and I was a pretty young. I still believed in santa at that point so I had the attitude of,"Oh If I stay up maybe I can catch him". God damn my curiousity . This year I was absolutely positive I was going to catch him. I had a ton of caffeine ready so wouldn't fall asleep waiting. At around 12:30 in the morning, I knew my parents were asleep and they were extremely heavy sleepers. I snuck downstairs and to my surprise, my presents were already there! I thought,"Shoot, I missed him". I hung out downstairs for a few hours playing on my ipod touch. This is where it happened. Where I was sitting you could look down a hallway to see a sliding glass door. I don't know how long he was standing there but all I know was when I looked up from my ipod, he was standing right outside, looking at me. "ITS SANTA!" I thought. As I looked closer he didn't seem like the jolly fat old man we all came to love. He was in a bright red suit, but he wasn't fat at all, he was extremely pale and skinny, and he was relatively old, possibly in his 60's. He had bright red cheeks, and what giving a good old creepy smile. He gave me a hand signal to come to the door. I started walking down the hallway, and I started getting a,"This isn't right feeling" mixed in with a,"I HIT THE JACKPOT" feeling too. As I walked he gave me the same look all the down. No lights were on in the hallway and there was a bright light shining on him outside the house. As I opened the door, I said,"Oh my gosh, santa its you!" He started in a high pitch voice,"WHYYY HELLO LITTLE BOY! IT SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PRESENTS IVE GIVEN YOU?" I couldnt believe it! I was talking to the REAL saint nick himself. "YEAH I DID! But santa why are you back here?" I looked closer into his eyes and I realised, they were pure black. Nothing but pupil. "Well see you are a speciel little boy understand, so special you made the top of the nice list" I was so confused. I had always been good, but never so good that I never did anything naughty. "So what now?" He let out a wide grin,"Now you get to be one of my elves" I squeled in excitement. "Can I go tell my parants?" He frowned. "No no no, you can't. If you tell them they might think im some sort of....of...crazy person. They might not even believe im the real santa!" I thought about it for a second "Ok I guess that makes sence, what do you wanna do then, are you going to take me back with you to the north pole, because I can't go there, my parents will know!" He was quick to respond "Yes yes I know, we are just going to go around the neighborhood, deliver some extra presents" I smiled "Wow that sounds fun, wheres your reindeer?" he laughed, "They are in my sack,” I was confused,”Why?” I could see an insane amount of his yellow teeth,”I killed them" I was shocked,"WHAT?" he laughed again,"HO HO HO yes just look in my sack" he opened it. The stench was atrotious. It was filled with bloody organs and intestants. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT," I cried "BECAUSE THEY WERE NAUGHTY!" he screamed with that scary voice only men can do. I went silent and I started shaking. "HO HO HO lets go kid" I was too scared to do anthing else but follow him. We walked half a mile up the road and it was freezing out. "Ohhhhh, this house here, it has some naughty people. What I want you to do is knock on the door and ask them to call your parents, leave the door OPEN!" What are you going to do to them” he smiled,”Give them what they deserve of course” “Like coal?” I asked, “Yep” he said. I did what I was told. A teenage girl answered it. "Oh my god kid what are you doing outside its freezing out here?" I looked at her for a few seconds. "Can I um....can I please call my parants" She looked around. "Come inside" as I walked in and I asked to use the bathroom. She said ok and directed me in. As I started, I hear someone walking past my bathroom door. SHOT it was so loud. I didn't know what it was and I was too scared to come out. "SANTA?" I yelled. I waited about 30 seconds. As I walked out I saw something that gives me chills to this date. I walked out and shit you not, saw santa eating the intestines of the girl, like a rat. "SANTA DID YOU KILL HER?" He got up, Looked at me and said,”the youngest meet is always the tenderest" I ran out of the house, never do I remember a time where I was scared. As I looked back from down the street, he was in front of the house staring at me with black eyes. I kept running. I got back, locked all the doors, jumped into bad and went under the covers. I dont know why I didn't tell my parents. I was so confused. He was santa, what if she was just naughty, what if he came for me next? I had a one level house and so I made sure I didn't look at my window. I just started crying. I thought about death, what he was going to do to me if he came after me. Then I heard it. It started soft at first and I refused to believe it was real. I heard," Santa claus is coming to town" outside my house. My stomach dropped. It wasn't a normal version, not at all either. It was the one line over, and over again. "HE SEES YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEPING, HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU SLEEPING, HE SEES WHEN YOUR SLEEPING, HE SEES YOU WHEN YOUR SLEEPING" I could hear the music coming closer to my window. I bit my pillow as it got louder, crying all the more. I knew he was staring at me now. It kept going the whole night. I was sweating and it was so hot under my blanket. I didn't get up because I was so scarred. I don’t know how but I must have past out from being so hot under my blankets and crying. I woke up the next morning and he was gone. Category:Engwish Category:BCP